The Saviors of ToonTown
by theclique34
Summary: In honor of ALL of our ToonTown players, and the PAIN they went through to see their game go away, I wrote this story. A romantic story that will take your breath away with it's heartfelt nonsense... OK. No. It's in honor of all of our faithful warriors of ToonTown (not Warrior book club warriors 0 o) who stood their ground when it closed. Good luck finding a new game. ENJOY! XD
1. The Starting of Bad Things

**The Saviors of ToonTown**

**Theclique34**

Hey guys. My favorite game, Toontown, recently closed. And to remember them, I'm posting a story. Toontown was closed because of that bullshit game Club Penguin. Thanks a lot, douchebag! :D

Anyway, here's my story. :D

Chapter 1: They Attacked Us

"Eclipse! ECLIPSE!" someone yelled. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Tyler… my future boyfriend. (I wish… ; ;) He was shaking my shoulders. "Yeah?" I asked. "WAKE UP. CLUB PENGUIN IS ATTACKING," he practically yelled. Now I was wide awake! This had been the THIRD time this WEEK Club Penguin was attacking! If they're SO desperate for land, why don't they just MAKE their own?

I jumped up and ran to the corner of the room with the rest of the class. We were huddled in a corner, near the TV. The doors were blocked up and locked. The windows were shut. The wall was closed. Tyler and I were huddling together. ;)

All of a sudden, the door burst down. Animated penguins entered the room. My teacher opened the closet door and rushed us inside while the smoke was rising. She locked the door and leaned against it. The closet was quiet. We heard webbed feet get louder on the tile floor. I started shaking, and my heart was beating like CRAZY.

"No one's here…," someone outside the door said. "Try the closet…," someone else said. My teacher fell when they tried to kick the door down. The kids started running towards the door and started leaning on it. They kicked again. This time the whole GROUP of children fell. They kicked one last time and the door fell over. On my teacher, on ALL of my friends… and on Tyler. I was alone. I was huddled up against the back of the closet, shaking. The smoke cleared away, and I saw a penguin looking at me. "It's OK, Sweetie… We're not gonna hurt you…," the penguin said. "NO!" someone yelled. It was Tyler. HE WAS PROTECTING ME! :D

"Leave her alone, you JERK!" he yelled. He jumped on the penguin's back. "What the… WHO IS THIS?!" he yelled. He swung back and forth, trying to throw Tyler off. When he was in the right place, I kicked the penguin where the sun doesn't shine. (A/N: You know… A guy's… Yeah…) He bent over and lay down on the floor, holding his… junk? O_O Tyler jumped up. "You're welcome," he said calmly. I smiled and took his hand and yanked him out of the closet. "We have to get out of here," I said. "We can't. The exits are all blocked," he said. "It would seem so… but…," I said. I jogged over to the other side of the room and pushed the bookshelf away from the wall. There was a hole, but it was sealed up. "Aww man. They blocked it!" I yelled. I slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor. "I HATE Club Penguin!" I yelled. I started crying. Tyler sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"Look, it doesn't matter if they take us. They're just gonna make us into Penguins. You'll be back with your old family, and I'll be back with mine. Everyone will be the same, they'll just be PENGUINS," he said. "Why are YOU trying to make me feel better? Just the other day I was the Beanpole," I said. "I know… And I'm sorry. I just teased you a lot because I didn't want people to know… the truth," he said. He stood up and started walking back and forth. "What's the TRUTH?" I asked. "You see… I may… kinda… maybe… sort of… just a little…," I cut him off. "Have a crush on me?" I guessed. "THEY TOLD YOU?!" he yelled. "No? Lucky guess," I said. "Oh, well. I do… and… just in case we DON'T get turned in to penguins and die forever… I'd like to let you know… I love you," he said. He got closer to me and kissed me. I was waiting for SO long for this! Behind all the teasing and bullying, was a soft heart. A heart that secretly had feelings for me! ME! Out of all people, ME! I felt special. The hottest guy in the school liked me.

"You wanna know something?" I asked in between kisses. He pulled away. "What?" he said, a smirk growing on his face. "I love you, too," I said. He smirked even wider and kissed me again. You know… for the girl who's been called names? I'm doin' pretty good with the "be yourself" thing. THAT'S why Tyler likes me.

Penguins entered the room with guns. They walked up to us. They saw us kissing. They pulled Tyler away from me. He started elbowing them, but nothing happened. It looked like they put an orb to his chest, and it lit up. Next thing I knew, Tyler was GONE! They turned to me. "Hi there, Girly…," one said. Terrorist bitch! "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I yelled. They backed away a little, then got closer again. "We're not gonna hurt you…," he said. He took another glowing orb out of his pocket, and placed it to my chest. I kicked and screamed and yelled, but the orb lit up. Everything got so hazy and blurry until everything went black.

Nothing…

Hey guys. How's it goin'? Is it boring? Is it OK? Is it AWESOME?! OK. My stories aren't very good, but please tell me a suggestion that YOU think will help me make my stories better for YOU!

Please don't flame. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff. Do you think Tyler and Eclipse should fight like an old married couple? Or do you think they should be REALLY good friends and kiss a lot? The choice… is up to YOU. ;)

PLEASE don't flame, again. My heart won't take it.

"_Don't break my heart, my achey - breaky heart. I just don't think he'll understand. And if you break my heart, my achey - breaky heart, he might blow up and kill this man… WOMAN."_ Whatever!

Just… please. Be nice. I'll shut up now. 0_0

~ theclique34 :3


	2. Reunited With Tyler

OK, guys! There's no news to tell you so, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and give you…

**The Saviors of ToonTown**

**By: theclique34**

ENJOY :3

Chapter 2: I Have Been Reunited With My Friend

I woke up in a cold room. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "Where am I…," I quickly shut my mouth. I looked around and realized I was in a meat locker. Then I looked myself over and realized I was a penguin! A freakin' penguin! "Are you KIDDING me?!" I yelled. (Not to mention, I was NAKED!) I felt my head, and realized my Fez was gone! I immediately got angry.

How DARE those douchebags! Take me hostage, then throw me in a MEAT locker! And I don't even know who will open the locker, and I don't know when they will!

I got up and immediately started banging on the door. It opened with a gust of wind. I stepped out, and saw a line of people in front of a desk. I was behind the counter of a burger place! I looked around.

It took me a while to realize people were staring at me with faces that said, "Did that girl just come out of a MEAT LOCKER?" I nervously and smiled back. Someone in the front of the line started moving their mouth to the clerk, and looking at me. The clerk turned around. "Who are you?" she asked nicely. I started shaking, but then I said, "I'm Eclipse." She stuck out a wing to shake, I'm guessing...

I shook her wing (Surprisingly, I can shake a wing WITH a wing…). She smiled and said, "Looking for employment?" I smiled back, and shook my head. (Employment: I'm guessing that means "a job." Stupid fancy talk…) Her smile dropped away and she firmly said, "THEN GET OUT." My smiled dropped, too, then I said, "Listen, here. You CANNOT speak to me like that."

Then the unspeakable happened. She lifted her frying pan, and hit me over the head with it. (A/N: That cruel MONSTER! See? Club Penguins are rude. ; ;)

I grabbed the frying pan, and threw it on the ground. It made a VERY loud noise. It shut the crowd up… FINALLY! I pointed at the woman who hit me. "Where I come from, you hit somebody, you get arrested. And if you try anything funny in jail, you get KILLED. And I'm NOT being dramatic. They really kill you," I said. I backed her up to the wall and said, "So, since I'm a kid, I can't get arrested. I'll just get a firm speaking to. YOU however… will get a pass to the hospital cafeteria." I took a pan off of the dish rack and baseball bat swung at her.

Blood flew around the room. It fell on some of the meat. Her lifeless body fell down by the corner of the desk area. I turned around to face the crowd. "This place is CLOSED DOWN!" I yelled. The crowd groaned and turned around and exited the room. I slammed the door shut after leaving the room.

As I left the building, I saw a penguin who had brown hair and was begging for money. I read the sign he was holding. _Help me. Just got transferred from ToonTown. No money, no food, no home._ Man, that's sad…

I walked up to the little boy. "Listen, kid. I've got a plan to save ToonTown," I said. He looked up at me and smiled. And THAT'S when I knew who it was… It was…

TO BE CONTINUED! Follow and REVIEW (PLEASE be nice, again).


	3. Adjusting to The SWAG

OK, guys! STILL no news, so keep on readin'!

The Saviors of ToonTown

Chapter 3: Adjusting to… "S.W.A.G." (What it Means? You Don't Wanna Know…) *Eclipse*

_Previously on "The Saviors of ToonTown"…_

_I walked up to the little boy. "Listen, kid. I've got a plan to save ToonTown," I said. He looked up at me and smiled. And THAT'S when I knew who it was. It was…_

"TYLER?! You're POOR? The last time I saw you, you could afford several mansions," I said. "Dude, I just got transferred here from ToonTown. Gimme some money, or keep it walkin'," he said. "Tyler, quit playing games with me. I know you remember me," I said. He made a puzzled face. "ECLIPSE…," he said, my eyes narrowing in annoyance. (He just doesn't get it…) His eyes widened. "OH! You know, I KNEW you looked and sounded familiar. It's just that… without your Fez… I didn't know…," he said. He looked ashamed at himself, so I decided to help him feel better. "Don't feel sad, man. When I looked in the mirror, I could barely figure out who I was either," I joked. He laughed. (A/N: It's the same thing my brother said when he went through puberty. He has a freakin' BEARD! He's only 14! It's like… It's a peach-fuzz beard. Like Pewdiepie's… not too much, not too little. It's just… OK…) I love his laugh. It always gave me… HOPE.

"So, what's with this "plan" to save ToonTown?" he asked. "Well, I'm not sure if ToonTown's been taken over COMPLETELY, but it just might work. Stay with me, here. I'm moving fast," I said. He nodded, a smirk on his face. "First, we have to fit in to Club Penguin; make people like us a bit. Cuz you know… penguins here are really… RUDE. So at school, we have to have… you know… SWAG," I said. "Do you even know what "Swag" is?" he asked. "Yeah, it's when you look cool," I said. I jerked the collar of my shirt for emphasis. He laughed a little then said, "No. S.W.A.G. means "Secretly We Are Gay"," he said with a smirk. (A/N: Is that REALLY what it means? Or are the people at my school being annoying and changing awesome words… What's "Swerve" gonna be? "Secretly We Eat Really Vigorous Earrings"?... That doesn't make sense… XD) "Dude, SERIOUSLY? OK. Then don't say "swag" in front of them. YOU were cool before. You can show me some stuff," I said. "OK. Come with me. We gotta make a stop at the Swag shop," he said. We looked at each other and laughed. (A/N: That rhymed… 0_0)

We made a left turn and Tyler led me into the clothing store. A pink penguin said, "Hi," to us, then told us specials and stuff like that. "My COUSIN lives in Club Penguin. I know the prices here," he said. I nodded as if I cared. (A/N: Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE! You: (nods as if you care) Me: -_-)

He took me to a clothing rack. Almost everything there was shiny. He kept looking at me, then at the clothing rack, then back at me. The last time he looked at me, he looked me up and down. "DUDE… FOCUS…," I said. He shook his head, then said, "OK. This rack isn't for you." We moved to the next rack.

I liked the clothes there. There was sequence on each of the shirts, but not too much. And the colors were vibrant, but slightly dull. "I like it… It looks nice on you. Now time to find a jacket," Tyler said. He took a blue shirt off of the rack, held it up to me, made a few faces like he was thinking, then tossed it over his arm. I laughed a little. He looked at me and smiled. "What's the joke?" he wondered, a smirk on his face. I shook my head and said, "Nothing…" He laughed a little and shook his head slightly, and then he kept walking to the next rack.

There, we found pants. There were skinny jeans and short skirts. Tyler stared at them. I guess he was picturing how I would look. "I hope our school doesn't have a dress code…," he said. I laughed, and said, "Haha, OK." He took some skirts, then some pants. "OK. I think I've got it. Now, go try some of these on. I'll be looking for more things," he said. He gave all the clothes to me and left.

I looked around, looking for the clothes changing closet. I saw an open empty stall and walked in. I put on an orange shirt and a short black skirt. I came out of the stall and saw Tyler standing there. "Ah, ah. No way. It looks like Halloween threw up on you!" he said. I laughed, and said, "OK. What do I wear then?" He looked at my clothes, and said, "OK…," he dropped the new clothes on the bench. "OK. THAT…," he pointed to the blue shirt, "and THAT," he pointed to the ocean blue short skirt. "Are you SURE this will look good?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Trust me." We stared at each other. "Aren't you gonna go so I can change?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face. "Oh…," he said. He turned and left. I laughed a little, and locked the door. (A/N: Is he sneaky? XD) Yep… XD

"Well what about YOUR costume?" I asked. "COSTUME? Dude, I've got built in swag," Tyler said. I heard him flip the collar of his jacket. "Dude… This is CLUB PENGUIN. ToonTown is different. We have to adjust. In advance, I advise you get some clothes," I said. He sighed impatiently, and said, "FINE…" I looked under the door and saw his feet patter away. I smiled, thinking how our plan would work.

Just imagine, US fitting in at school. No one suspects to cool kids… (A/N: Well… I do…) When we become cool, NO ONE will suspect a thing.

And imagine THIS, too. We just might save ToonTown…

Stay tooned for the rest of the story… HOPEFULLY coming out next week. 0_0


End file.
